Como debía de ser
by AureaAspen
Summary: Comienza siendo una despedida, finalmente... Con Sirius de prota. Las chicas pueden imaginarse que son Ella RR pliss!
1. Default Chapter

Como debía de ser

Sirius corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rogando para sus adentros que _ella_, no se hubiera ido ya.

_El día anterior, _ella_, había reunido en las Tres Escobas a sus mejores amigos; James, Remus, Snape y Lucius. Y Sirius. Ninguno sabía el por que. Sólo cuando _ella_ se sentó con ellos en la mesa y les miró uno a uno, sonriéndoles tristemente, supieron lo que se avecinaba._

_-Me voy, chicos.-les había dicho._

_-Pero, no puedes irte.-había protestado Remus.- ¿Qué haremos sin ti?, sin tus sabios consejos, sin tus ánimos, sin tu quejas, sin la sonrisa que nos regalabas cada mañana… dinos, ¿qué haremos sin ti, ahora que te vas?_

Ella_ había sonreído agradecida por el cumplido, mirándolo con cariño._

_-Te echaré de menos, Remus John Lupin.-había confesado _ella_ justo antes de levantarse para darle un fuerte abrazo._

_Cuando se había soltado de Remus, había mirado a los demás presentes. Snape, había levantado la cabeza en aquel instante._

_-¿Sabes?, fuiste la primera que creyó en mí. Nunca te olvidaré.-había dicho apenado Severus._

_-Yo, sólo decirte, que te agradezco que confiaras en mí. Fue algo muy valioso.-había dicho después Lucius._

Ella _les había abrazado a los dos, y había mirado a James, que había permanecido con la cabeza bajada, mientras los otros se despedían. _Ella_ le había puesto una mano en el hombro._

_-Me ayudaste mucho, y gracias a ti, conseguí a Lily. No puedo creer que ahora te marches.-había dicho melancólico James, mientras se fundía en el abrazo que _ella _le regalaba._

Ella_ se había separado de James, y había mirado a Sirius._

_-Sólo faltas tú.-había dicho._

_Sirius la había mirado, sólo faltaba él. Sólo él._

Sirius seguía corriendo, en aquellos momentos, esos largos pasillos de Hogwarts le parecían interminables. Cuanto más corría, más se alejaba de él su meta. No llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, pero era como si hubiese corrido la carrera de 100m lisos. No podía más, pero tenía que seguir, debía seguir.

Por _ella_.

Ella_ había mirado a sus compañeros._

_-¿Podéis dejarnos unos instantes?-había preguntado._

_Ellos habían asentido conformes, y se habían alejado, en dirección ala barra, dejándolos allí solos._

_-No entiendo la razón de tu ida. James también está en peligro y él no huye.-había dicho él a la defensiva._

_-Yo no huyo Sirius.-había replicado _ella

_-¿Y entonces por qué te vas?-había inquirido él dolido._

Ella_ había sonreído tiernamente, pero sus ojos reflejaban pesadumbre._

_-Tengo cosas que hacer.-había respondido _ella

_Sirius se había cruzado de brazos y había girado su cabeza, de modo que ahora observaba a la gente de la calle pasar._

_-Sirius, quería decirte una cosa.-le había dicho _ella

_-Te escucho.-había dicho él._

_-Hace tiempo que llevo dándole vueltas al asunto. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que te quiero. No sé lo que pasó, ni tampoco como no me he dado cuenta antes. Sólo sé que te amo. Sé que has tenido muchas novias, y que yo soy sólo tu amiga. Pero debía contártelo, no podía guardármelo para mis adentros._

Ella_ lo había mirado esperanzada, en busca de algún gesto, alguna señal que le indicase algo. Que le indicase que sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto sobre él. Nada, no había obtenido nada._

_-Bueno, sólo quería decirte eso. Nos vemos, Sirius…-había dicho como despedida.-…en tus sueños.-había susurrado _ella _para sí misma._

Mientras corría, pensaba en como había dejado escapar la oportunidad de contestarle, de darle una respuesta… ahora no sabía se llegaría a tiempo para poder hacerlo. No sabía si _ella_, ya se había ido.

Ella_ se había acercado por última vez a los merodeadores, a Lucius y a Snape._

_-¿Se lo has dicho?-habían preguntado._

Ella _había asentido._

_-¿Qué te ha dicho?-había preguntado Snape._

Ella_ había negado con la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía con melancolía._

_-Ahora debo irme. Me esperan. Despedidme de las chicas, yo no podría.-había dicho _ella

_Luego, se había dado la vuelta, había recogido sus cosas, les había mirado por última vez sonriéndoles, y había salido por la puerta con paso decidido._

_Los cuatro chicos se habían acercado entonces a Sirius, que había seguido inmóvil todo el tiempo._

_-¿Qué le has contestado?-había preguntado Snape, nada más llegar a su altura._

_Sirius se había vuelto hacia él con el ceño fruncido._

_-Nada.-había respondido.-No le he contestado nada._

_-¿Pero tu estás majareta o qué? ¿Has dejado escapar a la ÚNICA chica que te quiere de verdad y a la que quieres, por tu estúpido orgullo? Perdona que te lo diga, pero eres un completo imbecil. Un gilipollas y testarudo imbecil, eso es lo que eres.-lo había regañado Snape._

No lo había querido admitir,… hasta ahora. Pero Snape, había tenido más razón que Jesús cuando dijo: "quien esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra". ¡Maldita razón, maldito orgullo y maldito todo!

_Esa misma mañana, Snape se había acercado a él y le había dicho;_

_-Quiero que te vallas, que la busques y que cuando la encuentres, le digas todo lo que sientes, ¿entendido? O me veré obligado a decirle a Lupin quien se comió todo su chocolate anoche._

_Sirius había asentido y había salido corriendo. Snape podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo… Snape se había quedado allí, de pie, resignado de nuevo. Ahí iba otra chica. Si es que, no aprendería nunca. Estaba claro que el destino le tenía reservado un viaje en solitario. Aún así, regresó a su asiento de siempre, con pesadumbre, pero con un remordimiento menos. ¡Maldita conciencia!_

Sirius hizo un último esfuerzo por llegar. Esperaba que no fuera tarde, deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces, divisó la salida a los jardines, allí estaba, al fin.

Corrió y bajó por las escaleras dando trompicones, corrió por el césped, hasta que la vio a lo lejos, a punto de subir en el carruaje que se la llevaría de su vida para siempre.

-¡Eh…! ¡Espera…!-dijo él sin aliento.

_Ella_ dudó, ¿sería realmente él, o todo había sido producto de su imaginación? Se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo. No, su imaginación no la había engañado, él estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó _ella_.

-Te quiero, te amo, te…-pero Sirius no pudo continuar, por que _ella_, le estaba besando…

BASTANTE TIEMPO DESPUÉS…

Un Sirius de treinta y pico de años, se despertó de golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba. De nuevo había soñado con _ella_, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, la había alcanzado…

Algo se movió entre las sábanas, a su lado…

-Sirius, son las tres de la madrugada, vuélvete a dormir.-le dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Sirius sonrió, _ella_ era la que estaba a su lado. Con él. Como debía de ser.

Sirius buscó sus labios y se los besó, luego la rodeó con los brazos, y pudo sentir el calor de su desnuda piel. _Ella _se acurrucó en los brazos de él, y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-Gracias…-le susurró al oído, aunque sabía que _ella_ no le escuchaba.

Ahora sí que la había alcanzado. Ahora podía estar satisfecho, _ella_ le pertenecía y no era de nadie más, sólo suya…

-…sólo mía…-murmuró entre sueños.

_Ella_ sólo pudo sonreír en la oscuridad…

Domingo, 28 de Noviembre de 2004.

2:00 de la madrugada.

AureaAspen.

6


	2. Nota De Autora y RR

Nota De La Autora:

Esto fue un pequeño regalo que se me ocurrió hacer, en honor a todas aquellas a las que le gusta Sirius, tanto como a mí.

Fue una pequeña muestra de cariño, hacia éste personaje que tantas emociones nos ha hecho sentir. El odio, el cariño, la amistad, el respeto…

Así mismo, es un gusto escribirlo y (creo yo) leerlo, puesto que como no se especifica quien es "Ella", podemos imaginarnos que somos nosotras mismas. Al menos, eso fue lo que hice yo.

Éste fue uno de mis primeros One – Shots, puesto que hubo otro, que también comencé, pensando hacer un One – Shot, y me salió una historia de 30 páginas y 7 capítulos.

El segundo intento también se me frustró, va por las 20 páginas aprox.

Este fue el tercer intento.

Y lo que dice el refrán se cumplió; "a la tercera va la vencida"; y efectivamente, así fue.

Soy nueva aún en ésta Pág. y tengo mucho control sobre como publicar y eso.

De todas maneras, me encanta ésta pág web y estoy segura de que saldré bien parada.

Mil Gracias.

Cordiales Saludos de:

AureaAspen

o!!

"_No hay nada imposible, tan solo… improbable"_

KaosBlack  muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha ilusión. Lo cierto es que a mi también me hubiera gustado continuar, pero… no crees que hubiera perdido toda la magia??

Aún así, te agradezco tu review.


End file.
